


Purr

by naasad



Series: Originally Posted on FFN [27]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Havok Lives AU, M/M, Pointless fluff, Post XMA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: CAT - n. A hyper asshole who purrs and loves belly rubs





	Purr

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I get to the gay stuff! I can't believe I used to write so much straight fanfiction, nor can I believe I ever thought I was that straight.

Alex was resting, per the doctor's orders. No strenuous activity, no teaching, no boyfriend interrupting his reading by sprawling in his lap and crooning "Draw me like one of your French girls." Oh, wait.

Alex looked down to see Peter's ear-splitting grin and simply readjusted his position against the tree and turned his page.

Peter's smile fell and he poked his boyfriend in the side. "Whatcha reading?"

"Weecha." Alex forcibly removed Peter's hands from his person and set them on the grass. "It's like the Fox and the Hound, but better and with a raccoon." He sighed and let his hand fall on his boyfriend's stomach, hoping it would still him for just a moment.

Thirteen pages later, he jumped at a rattling sound coming from deep in Peter's chest. He looked down to find that, at some point, he had started stroking lazy circles around Peter's navel and the speedster's eyes had drifted shut. "Are you… purring?"

Peter cracked an eye open. "Hm? Yeah. Something to do with vibrating my vocal chords faster or whatever." He guided Alex's hand back to his stomach. "Don't stop."

Alex chuckled. "My boyfriend is a cat – a hyper asshole who purrs and loves belly rubs."

Peter shot Alex an unamused look, but was very careful not to dislodge his hand. It only took a moment before his eyes closed and he was purring again.

Alex finished his book and set it down on the grass, using his other hand to card through Peter's silver hair. "Are you sure this and your speed are your only mutations?"

Peter huffed. "You know what?" he said, hopping to his feet.

Alex just smirked.

Peter shook his head and strode away towards the mansion.

Curiously, Alex peered around his tree, imagining a tail coming out of his spine, sashaying with attitude. Oh, yes, his boyfriend was definitely a cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, if you haven't read Weecha, you should. It's a Disney book published in 1960 and written by Rutherford L Montgomery and also my childhood.


End file.
